The Adventurous Mishaps of Lily and Terriermon!
by CelticMagic
Summary: It all started on a Friday night. Fast forward a couple of months later and she gets more involved with Digimon than she could imagine. Meet Lily, a brash, college-aged, obnoxious, redheaded brat and Terriermon, an obnoxious but adorable digimon. Together, they make one hell of a team...actually, more like a team of hellraisers. Whose idea was it to let them save the Digital World?
1. And So It Begins!

**A Note from Lily: Hey guys, just wanted to say some words about the Boston bombing that happened several days ago. I never thought it would happen so close by, but it only goes to show you that anything can happen anywhere, whether it be Boston, New York, or a small town in the middle of Wisconsin. Luckily, no one I knew got hurt, but it breaks my heart to see that many innocent people were injured or killed. My thoughts go out to the people who have lost loved ones, and the ones who stay by the sides of the bombing victims. To us fellow Bostonians, we must stay strong and vigilant. We will not let a tragedy like this keep us from living our regular lives. To the rest of you, thank you for your support, prayers, and thoughts. The one thing that I love about America is that when one of us falls, everyone else has our backs. At the end of the day, we are all united by one, regardless of political views, religion, sex, race, love for picking scabs, and whatever the hell makes us different!**

**Also, I thought it was awesome how they played "Sweet Caroline" in Yankee Stadium. It was so beautiful, I almost cried...okay, I did cry.**

* * *

**And So It Begins...**

It all started on a Friday night. It was the first time Lily had a free night in months, but she didn't want to hang out with friends over at the Downtown Crossing or at the Walmart all the way in Quincy. Besides, that bullshit of a store wasn't even open. She had no desire to get out of the house, let alone the damn couch, but she couldn't stand the idea of being bored. There wasn't anything good on TV, and her iPad was on the other side of the couch.

"Meh...too far away," Lily grunted as she tried to reach for her iPad. She tried using her feet to pull the tablet closer to her, but no such luck. Then she had the "brilliant" idea of using her blanket as a lasso, but she ended up knocking her iPad to the floor. She reluctantly got up from the couch and finally picked up her iPad. Being lazy took a lot more work than to do something right the first time around, but a lazy person's too lazy to realize that. Lily logged onto YouTube and watched a couple of viral videos, but she got bored of that pretty easily. She struggled to find something to watch, until she had an epiphany. Sometimes, all of the episodes from old shows were uploaded on Youtube. Lily could watch all of the episodes whenever she wanted, and she wouldn't have to miss a single episode. She didn't even have to watch the episodes in order! Lily thought for a moment and then excitedly tapped away on her iPad.

* * *

_Several months later..._

"Ugh, seriously! This is why I don't bring people into the house!" a dark-haired girl shrieked. She had bright blue eyes, a tiny nose, and her straight, long hair swung gracefully at her hips. A lot of boys thought she was drop-dead gorgeous, but Lily didn't see it. She was okay-looking at best, when she wasn't in her typical screaming fits.

"Good. I hate people," Lily droned. She poured some more orange juice into her bowl of Lucky Charms marshmallows.

"You're like a little kid!" the dark-haired girl kicked a couple of DVDs out of her way.

"Careful! Do you know how much anime costs? It isn't cheap, ya know!" Lily said, still staring at the TV.

"Loser," the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes.

Granted, Lily used to think the same way about anime fans. In fact, she would try her best to piss them off, by referring to everything as Pokemon, even when the show was not even remotely similar to Pokemon. Now that Lily caught the anime bug, she felt like a hypocrite. It's okay, she told herself. She was only obsessed with ONE anime show, so she wasn't anything like those creepy anime-obsessed freaks...or so she told herself. Sure, she wrote a couple of fanfics, and maybe dabbled in a bit of AMV-making, but that didn't make her a creepy anime-obsessed freak...or so she told herself. Dammit, she wanted to shoot herself just for knowing what an AMV was. A couple of months ago, she would have confused it with AFV, a show that's pretty much pointless thanks to YouTube. Nowadays, she might as well been an expert in being a complete anime-freak dork. She didn't play any of those trading card games, or one of those virtual wizard games on the computer, so that totally made her normal, right? Hey, at least she didn't go to any of those Anime Expos...or understand what the hell roleplaying is, no matter how many times the dorky kids at the campus cafeteria tried to explain the concept to her. As long as she knew roleplaying was not to be confused with foreplay, she was in the clear. Some anime-freaks don't know the difference between the two, so that meant Lily was definitely not on the same level as those weirdos, right?

"Look, I don't have time for this! My date's gonna pick me up soon, so can you like pretend to be normal for like fifteen minutes?" the girl huffed.

"Whatever," Lily got up from the couch and picked up her Digimon box sets. She had all of the seasons...even Adventure 02, and that was her least favorite season, but because it was Digimon, she just had to get it. As she carefully stacked them up on the coffee table, she couldn't help to wonder how the DVDs ended up on the floor in the first place. Leaving Digimon DVDs on the floor was like going to confession, and keeping your fingers crossed behind your back the whole time. It just wasn't something a decent person would do.

_*knock knock*_

"Who is it?!" Lily hollered.

"Frankie."

"Oh my god, Frankie?!" Lily hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Hey Lil," Frankie smiled. He had messy, spiky dark brown hair that fell perfectly into his dark brown eyes and he had tan skin which made his smile appear extremely bright.

"Hey, you should have called to let me know you'd be coming over!" Lily said.

"I didn't know you live here! You've never invited me over!" Frankie crossed his arms.

"That's because I'm barely here myself!" Lily put her hands on her hips. Unfortunately, she wasn't exaggerating. If she wasn't in school, she was at work, and if she wasn't at work, she was running around doing errands like paying bills, grocery shopping, waiting in line at the post office, and other boring grown-up stuff. "So what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I'm here to pick up Caitlyn. We're going out tonight," Frankie said.

"Ahh, no wonder you're looking so dapper...," Lily eyed him suspiciously. From all of the years Lily knew Frankie, she never saw him dress up for a date ever. For prom, he wore a tee with a tuxedo drawn on it. Hell, he wore a Black Sabbath tee and ripped jeans to his grandmother's funeral, and he was very close to her. He did wear vests from time to time, but they weren't really vests as much as sleeveless hoodies. It must be something important if Frankie traded in his typical sloppy look for a button-down dress shirt and crisp jeans.

"Here, come on in! She said she'd be done soon, which means you'll be waiting another 45 minutes," Lily let Frankie in the apartment.

"Lil...you really don't get along with girls, do you?" Frankie sighed.

"They don't get along with me," Lily shrugged. To Lily, most girls were two-faced, catty, party-crazed, Spring Breaker, sorority-queen, superficial, bitchy skanks who were only nice to her when they found out she was friends with a hot guy. Lily knew that not every girl was like that, but she didn't run into many nice girls. The hatred was mutual though. Most girls thought Lily was an obnoxious, sports-loving, overly outspoken weirdo who didn't care about her looks, which didn't bother Lily as much, because she knew was all of the above.

"So, are you doing anything special yourself?" Frankie asked.

"Just staying home! It feels so nice just to be lazy!" Lily happily plopped down on her couch. "Come, sit."

"Okay," Frankie slowly sat down, trying not to wrinkle his clothes. "I never knew you were an anime freak," Frankie stared at the TV.

"I am NOT an anime freak! I only like ONE show, that's it!" Lily said defensively.

"Chill! I was just pulling your leg," Frankie laughed.

"Jackass," Lily shook her head.

"What are you watching anyways? Is it Pokemon?" Frankie asked.

"Oh hell no! This is the all-time greatness called Digimon! This is way more awesomer than Pokemon. Like times infinity!" Lily said.

"Anime freak," Frankie smirked.

"Shaddup!" Lily snapped. Frankie was right though. Lily was officially an anime freak, and there was no turning back. If there was a time warp, the old Lily would turn the new Lily into a pinata and beat her so hard with a baseball bat until candy came out.

"Not bad," Frankie nodded his head in approval.

"Not bad? More like Supercalifragilisticexpialidociously wicked!" Lily gently punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever...," Frankie said, glued to the TV.

"Hey, want some? I'll get you a bowl," Lily held up her bowl of orange-juice soaked Lucky Charms marshmallows.

"Only you would eat that...," Frankie grimaced. "Do you even eat the cereal part?"

"Yes...," Lily fibbed.

"Liar. You're such a liar," Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Tune in next time to Digimon: Digital Monsters..."

"Shit, I missed the whole episode!" Frankie said.

"You were actually paying attention to the TV?" It was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I was wondering what's gonna happen to the little kid with the goggles," Frankie said.

"Hey, maybe we should start all the way at the beginning!" Lily said.

"That would be cool," Frankie nodded.

"All right. Let me just switch DVDs," Lily reached over to the coffee table to grab her Tamers box set.

* * *

"Hey, Frankie. I'm ready to goooo...," Caitlyn snuck up behind Frankie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just give me five minutes," Frankie said in a zombie-like tone and pushed her arms away.

"Fine," Caitlyn pouted and walked to the kitchen section.

"Oh oh oh, digivolution!" Frankie and Lily screamed in unison. They already went through one DVD and were halfway done with another, until the TV randomly shut off.

"What the hell?" Lily pressed all of the remote buttons.

"Ooops, sorry. I accidently tripped on the wire," Caitlyn held up the TV plug.

"Then plug it back in," Lily said in a stern tone.

"Frankie, are you ready to go out now?" Caitlyn whined, ignoring Lily.

"Ummm...actually, it's getting late. I should get home now. I gotta work early tomorrow," Frankie checked his watch.

"Okay...," Caitlyn frowned.

"I had fun," Frankie got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Good night, Lil!"

"Catch ya later!" Lily said.

As soon as Frankie left the apartment, Caitlyn shot a menacing look at Lily. "What did you do, you freak?!"

"Nothing," Lily shrugged.

"Then why were you talking to him, you boy stealer?" Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"Because he's my friend...," Lily said slowly.

"Oh," Caitlyn pursed her lips. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Yep, that's us. I'm headed to my room now. Night," Lily slung her plush blanket over her shoulder and picked up her DVDs.

* * *

_*beep beep beep*_

"Noooo...me want more sleep," Lily groaned.

_*beep beep beep*_

"Ughph," Lily smooshed her pillow over her head to muffle the sound of her alarm clock. She read in a magazine somewhere that one of the best ways to get out of your bed is to put the alarm clock on the other side of the room. Obviously, that didn't work for Lily, because she was still in her bed despite the annoying screeching.

"_SHUT THAT THING OFF! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR SLEEP!_" Caitlyn yelled from the other side of the hallway.

"Gahhh," Lily threw herself off of the bed and turned off the alarm. Even though Lily had a good night's sleep, she still felt exhausted. Weekends are nice for most people, unless you happened to work in the food or retail industry. Luckily, Lily worked in both food and retail, but she wasn't going to complain. Many people didn't even have jobs, and Lily was lucky enough to have three. Today, she was going to be working at her least-favorite job. She hated it because she had to wear a uniform, fold clothes all day, and work in a dim-lit area. She shuffled to her closet and pulled out a lacy, white, sleeveless top and a pair of dark, skinny jeans.

_*rustle rustle*_

"Oh shit. Please don't tell me I have mice again...I stopped eating in my room months ago," Lily sighed. She walked over to the corner of her room and picked up a baseball bat, signed by Derek Jeter himself. Her dad, who was an amateur sports columnist, got it autographed for her years ago. Obviously, her dad didn't really know Lily that well considering the fact that she was an avid Red Sox fan, but it was the thought that counted. It was a pretty epic piece of baseball memorabilia, even it it was from her least favorite sports team. Not many people could say that they had a baseball bat signed by Derek Jeter, and Lily secretly thought it was cool how she was probably the only Red Sox fan that had an autographed Jeter bat. She took the bat and slowly poked at the pile of clothes inside her closet.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

"Gah! Who's there?" Lily jumped back in shock.

"Hah hah, did I scare you?"

"What the hell?" Lily squinted. She could have sworn she saw a Terriermon's head peeking out through the pile of clothes on the floor. "Maybe I should lay off the marshmallows and OJ..."


	2. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

**Digimon, Digimon Everywhere!**

"_Hey! Watch where you point that thing!_"

"Gah! Who's there?" Lily jumped back in shock.

"_Hah hah, did I scare you?_"

"What the hell?" Lily squinted. She could have sworn she saw a Terriermon's head peeking out through the pile of clothes on the floor. "Maybe I should lay off the marshmallows and OJ..."

"Maybe you should. That stuff's not good for your health anyways. You'll get diabetes and your teeth will fall out!"

"Thanks, Dr. Terriermon...," Lily dropped her baseball bat.

"No problem! That advice was on the house, but next time, you're gonna have to pay for it!" the Terriermon leaped out from the pile of clothes.

"I didn't drink a lot, and I'm too broke to tweak, sooooo...I must be dreaming! There's no other explanation for this! Oww...owww...owww," Lily pinched herself in the arm.

"It's pretty pointless ripping your skin out, because I am the real deal! The one and only Terriermon!" the Terriermon jumped into Lily's arms.

"Terriermon? Like Henry's Terriermon?" Lily blinked at the digital creature in her arms.

"Henry doesn't own me! I own him, and now I own you too!" Terriermon said.

"Gah! You don't own me!" Lily spazzed out and accidentally dropped Terriermon to the floor.

"According to this thing, I do...," Terriermon dangled an iPhone in Lily's face.

"Hey! I was looking for that! I'm gonna be soooo late for work!" Lily snatched the phone from her new partner.

"Work? Booooooo!" Terriermon shook his head and gave her a thumbs down.

"Yeah, I know. Work sucks," Lily plopped down on her bed.

"Then let's skip!" Terriermon climbed up Lily's bed and plopped down next to her.

"I can't skip work. It's the only way that keeps me from living in a cardboard box," Lily talked through her pillow.

"Then we'll go live with Henry! That way you won't have to work!" Terriermon said.

"Just a couple of problems with that," Lily said, her voice muffled through her pillow.

"What's that?" Terriermon asked.

"For one thing, Henry lives in Japan. That's like a quadruple thousand miles away from Boston," Lily said.

"That's what airplanes are for!" Terriermon scoffed.

"That brings me to another point. Even if I were to move in with Henry, that's gonna cost me a lot of money. Not only would the plane ticket be expensive, but I'd need a bunch of money to move all my things to Japan," Lily said.

"Then leave them behind. It's not like you've got anything good, besides your DVD collection," Terriermon said.

"Thanks," Lily flatly said.

"If money's the issue, we can always rob a bank!" Terriermon suggested.

"I thought about it before, but I've seen it on TV and it just looks like too much work. Even when you hide all the evidence, they still figure out it's you," Lily said.

"Wow, the real world sucks. It seems like the only way to get some cash around is to work. I'm so happy I'm a digimon. So I guess we're not moving in with Henry, are we?" Terriermon sighed.

"'Fraid not, considering the fact that Henry is a cartoon character, and so are you," Lily said.

"Hey! I am not a cartoon character! I'm a living, breathing digimon! Would a cartoon character do this?" Terriermon jumped on Lily's back.

"Oomph! Alright, alright! Sorry I called you a cartoon character, even though that's what you are, but whatever. Now please knock it off!" Lily rolled over to the side.

"Apology sort of accepted," Terriermon sat up on the bed. "So we're going to work then, huh?"

"_I'm_ going to work. You're gonna stay here until we figure everything out," Lily packed her tote bag.

"What is there to figure out?" Terriermon sat up on Lily's bed.

"Don't get me wrong, you're one of my favorite digimon, but I don't know what you're doing here or why you're here. For all I know, I'm hallucinating from my sugar high," Lily rubbed her temples.

"Oh, so I'm just one of your favorite digimon? Who else is in your top picks, huh?" Terriermon crossed his stubby arms.

"Well, I like what-why does it matter? Look, I'm gonna be late for work!" Lily kicked off her flip flops and slipped on her leather sandals. "Catch ya later! Stay out of trouble for now!"

"Okay...," Terriermon frowned.

* * *

"Hey, Lil. We've like got a mystery shopper like coming in today, so we've gotta like keep on our toes, like okay?" a tan, blonde girl said.

"Sure, whatevs," Lily shrugged. She walked to the back of the dim-lit store into the break room. "Damn, this thing is heavy...I hate uniforms," she stuffed her tote bag into the small locker.

"Lily! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for our five-minute meeting!" a buff, tan blond guy snapped.

"But it's only 8:54. My shift doesn't start till 9," Lily said.

"I don't care. If you don't get here soon, you're getting another strike. Remember, most people don't get to keep their jobs for longer than 3 months. You should be lucky that we have to go with the stupid affirmative action policy," the guy scolded.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon, geez. Just chillax," Lily breezily said.

"Ugh," the guy rolled his eyes and stomped off.

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh," Lily made a face. She walked over to the clock-in station and swiped her card in.

"Alright, is everyone here?" the blond guy said.

"Seems like it, Bryce," the blond girl from the entrance said.

"I can see that, Nikki. That's only an expression I say to make myself look more authoritative. I learned that word in Russian History," the blond guy, Bryce said. "Anyways, in the top news, I'd like everyone to applause for Lily, since she finally made it on time for the 5-minute meeting."

_*clap clap clap clap*_

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" Lily did a dramatic bow.

"Stop it. That's not something to be proud of. You're supposed to show up to your five-minute meetings all the time, not just when you feel like it," Bryce said.

"Why don't you stop it?" the girl, Nikki said. Although Lily found her a bit annoying, for the most part, she didn't really mind Nikki. For some reason, Lily could even go as far as saying Nikki was pretty okay.

"Anyways, as you guys might know, the mystery shopper is going to be stopping by sometime today. That means all of you have to represent the image of the Albatross and Finch legacy. We don't do advertisements, so it is up to us to portray the A&F lifestyle. Are we ready for battle?" Bryce said.

"Like totally," the other employees said.

"Okay," Bryce pulled out a clipboard. "Melissa, you're on cashier, Lily will take care of the women's zone, Chad, men's zone, Candace will be greeter, and me and Nikki will be drinking smoothies in the back because that's what assistant managers do," Bryce said.

"What, get paid for doing nothing?" Candace blurted.

"No, we also get paid to fire people. Candi, you're fired," Bryce said.

"What? You've got to be joking!" Candace gasped.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Bryce said with a stern look on his face.

"But Lily gets to be a smartass and she doesn't get fired!" Candace protested.

"That's because we have to keep her. Apparently, to show diversity, we need to have minority employees," Bryce rolled his eyes.

"But she's white!" Candace said.

"But she's a redhead, so that like makes her a minority. We can't like just hire only blonde people," Nikki said.

"Besides, we're not talking about Lily for once. We're talking about you. Give me your card, and take your bags. You're fired. I'll meet you out front for bag check," Bryce said.

"Fine, I didn't want to work in this dumbhole store anyways!" Candace ran off.

"It was about time we had a good reason to fire her. I've been dying to let her go for the longest time ever! You could see her roots. Nobody likes a brunette," Bryce said.

"Okay, since like Candace is out, Chad is like gonna be the greeter and Lily will like take care of the entire floor. Ready? Let's go," Nikki enthusiastically said.

"Lily, you better be on your A game before I send you to the back, where I put all of the Mexicans, blacks, and ugly people," Bryce threatened.

"I'd prefer to be there," Lily muttered as she walked to the entrance.

"Lights, music, go!" Nikki said.

"Welcome to Albatross and Finch, where our jeans will make you look like a star!" the greeter, Chad, smiled at a customer.

"An amateur porn star," Lily said under her breath.

"Miss, can you help me find these?" a teenage girl held up a pair of jeans.

"Seems like you already found them," Lily nodded and walked away.

"That's not what I ..."

"Girl! Do you have this in a large?" a frat boy snapped his fingers at Lily.

"Not sure, but if you look around, maybe you'll find it," Lily shrugged.

"You work here, don't you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know where everything is," Lily scoffed.

"Huh...?" the frat boy scratched his head.

"I'm bored...," Lily groaned as she pretended to tidy up folded shirts. She didn't see the point in actually organizing anything when it was bound to get messed up in a matter of minutes. Besides, she figured that someone on a later shift will fold everything up neatly anyways.

"Then entertain yourself by pretending you like this job."

"Gah! Darius!" Lily jumped.

"Man, I love when I scare you like that!" Darius laughed. Darius was a medium-built guy with dark brown skin, dark dreadlocks, and small brown eyes. He always had this relaxed look in his eyes, no matter what the situation. Darius and Lily were best friends since middle school. Lily liked to think of them as Lucy and Ethel, but Darius didn't seem fond of that comparison. She couldn't help but to think that though, since they would pull crazy antics, the most idiotic one being stupid enough to apply to A&F. Lily and Darius made a deal that if they both managed to hired, that the first one to get fired owes the other $100 bucks. Darius landed himself a position as an impact member while Lily became a "model", or what normal, non-conceited people would call a sales associate. Although impact members were treated stricter than the models were, Darius wasn't going to back down from the bet. It was a huge challenge for him, especially since Lily didn't get fired even though all she did was piss people off by acting like an obnoxious brat.

"It doesn't take much to scare me in a place like this. You know why they keep this store dark?" Lily asked.

"So people can't see how much they're paying for an overpriced shirt?" Darius guessed.

"No. It's so that they can kill you and no one would even know," Lily eerily said.

"Lil...," Darius groaned.

"And don't get me started on the reason they blast Cher on the speakers," Lily said.

"Trust me, I don't even want to get you started on being started," Darius shook his head.

"You! We're not paying you to just stand around doing nothing!" Bryce yelled.

"Sorry," Lily said.

"I was talking to 386 over there. Now get to the back! We got a new shipment in today and it's not gonna stock itself!" Bryce pointed to Darius.

"I'll catch up with you later. I just wish they'd refer to us impact members by our names, not numbers," Darius sighed.

"A guy can only dream," Lily muttered.

"Lily!"

"What's it, Bryce?" Lily casually pretended to fold shirts.

"Don't you dare ruin this for us! Get that bored look out of your face and act like you're happy to work here. If the mystery shopper leaves even one negative remark, you'll be joining Candi in the food court and the two of you can binge on Taco Bell together and gain so much weight, that you'd have to fit a size 2 jean," Bryce said.

"Yeah, because god forbid this store hire a girl who's a size 2. Talk about a fat cow," Lily sarcastically said.

"Exactly," Bryce said in a serious tone.

"_Eeeeeeee!_"

"Nikki?" Lily turned around.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Nikki ran up to them and gripped on to Lily's forearm.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"There's a huge...I don't know what it is in the break room!" Nikki panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Bryce said, clearly irritated.

"I was just going to put my smoothie back when I saw this...thing digging through someone's lunch box!" Nikki shrieked.

"What?!" Lily and Bryce gasped. Lily silently prayed to Jesus, hoping that she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Nikki pulled Lily and Bryce into the break room.

"I don't see anything," Bryce huffed.

"But it was there! I swear! Maybe the security cameras picked it up!" Nikki said.

"I guess we can check," Bryce huffed as he lead them to the manager's office. He turned on the surveillance monitor and rewinded the footage.

"Look! There it is!" Nikki pointed at the screen. Sure enough, Terriermon climbed out of Lily's bag and toddled over to the fridge. "See?!"

"I don't see anything," Lily said. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to play dumb. Maybe if she pretended she didn't see Terriermon, maybe she could convince her managers that they were seeing things.

"What are you talking about? That huge rabbit-mouse creature climbed out of your fucking bag!" Bryce yelled.

"Are you sure? I didn't see anything. Rewind the clip," Lily nonchalantly said.

"How do you not see that?" Bryce yelled.

"I dunno...do you think it might be some supernatural thing? I saw a show about paranormal activity on TV not too long ago," Lily said.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe me and you can like see spirits!" Nikki said to Bryce.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard! There's no such thing as paranormal activity!" Bryce snapped.

"Then explain how you two can see this creature and I can't," Lily said.

"Maybe it's because you need to get glasses," Bryce pressed his lips together in annoyance.

"My eyesight is just fine! I'll read the sexual harassment policy poster from across the room-"

"No, that's not necessary," Bryce interrupted.

"Admit it. Us assistant managers have like special powers," Nikki said.

"Maybe it is true. I guess we're more awesome than we thought. Now, you back to work," Bryce commanded.

"Gladly," Lily said.

* * *

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the men's polos are?" a guy in his late twenties asked.

"Oh, you can't tell the difference between the boy and girl clothes either, huh? Don't worry, you're not alone. I've worked here for a while, and I still have trouble figuring it out. At least we're not in Callister; otherwise we'd be screwed," Lily said.

"Thanks for your help," the guy angrily stomped away.

"Lily, what the heck are you doing? We're gonna get a bad review!" Chad, the greeter hissed.

"Does it really matter? For as long as I worked here, we've always gotten negative reviews," Lily said.

"I wonder why," Chad wryly said.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Last time, the store got a bad grade because Jenna's middle toe was longer than her big toe. The visit before that, they marked us down because Jordan had this mean cowlick at the back of his head...kinda like the one you have right now."

"Gah, what?" Chad touched the back of his head.

"Besides, this is actually the first time I have a shift at the same time as a shopper visit," Lily shrugged.

"I have a cowlick on my head? You might be the wrong person to ask this to, but can you spot me while I go fix my hair?" Chad patted his head and ran to the back of the store.

"Hey, welcome to Albatross & Finch! Don't ask why we have a moose head tacked to the wall," Lily greeted a group of teenage girls.

"Okay, you're like done for the day," Nikki put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Thank god!" Lily exhaled and went to the break room. She opened the fridge, even though she didn't bring any food with her. Everything looked pretty kosher so she closed the fridge and picked up her tote bag. "Now I know why this thing was so damn heavy..."

"Why? Is it because you were trying to steal our merch? Hand over the bag," Bryce commanded.

"Alright, it's not like I have anything to hide," Lily tried to say with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Here, you can go now," Bryce thrust the bag back into Lily's hands.

"Gladly!" Lily walked out of the store. She made her way to the crowded food court and roughly shook her bag.

"Hey! I'm gonna toss my cookies!"

"Terriermon," Lily pulled the digimon out of her tote bag.

"What?" Terriermon flashed Lily an innocent smile.

"I told you to stay at home while I went to work," Lily sternly said.

"You're no fun," Terriermon pouted.

"Hey! I am totally fun!" Lily defensively said.

"Nuh uh. Even Henry was more fun than you and he barely let me do anything," Terriermon said.

"I can be fun! I'm a fun person!" Lily said.

"That's what boring people say," Terriermon hummed.

"Ugh! Okay...how about you tag along with me for the rest of the day? That's fun, right?" Lily asked.

"Hmm...," Terriermon looked down at his little paws.

"I'll throw in a free smoothie!" Lily bribed.

"Eh," Terriermon shrugged.

"I'll add in a protein shot...," Lily said.

"Nah," Terriermon shook his head.

"Then what do you want?!" Lily picked Terriermon up and shook him.

"Let's go to Six Flags New England!" Terriermon said.

"Whoa! How the hell do you know what Six Flags is?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I saw it on TV," Terriermon said.

"Damn you TV...," Lily said under her breath.

"If you take me to Six Flags, I promise I won't follow you to work. Pinky promise!" Terriermon stretched out his tiny pinky finger.

"Awww...," Lily pressed her lips together. "Okay, I'll take you! Besides, I can get you in for free as long as you pose as a stuffed animal."

"But you're not a VIP if you don't have a wristband. All of the happy people in the commercial have one," Terriermon whined.

"Do you know how expensive those wristbands are? How do you even know that Six Flags has wristbands?" Lily shot Terriermon a strange look.

"The TV," Terriermon replied.

"That fucking TV...," Lily grunted.

"So, how about that smoothie?" Terriermon smiled.

* * *

_*sluuuuuurp*_ Terriermon drank his smoothie from a straw.

"I don't know how you can drink your weight in smoothie. That cup is bigger than you are," Lily shook her head.

"What's your point?" Terriermon looked up.

"Nothing," Lily chuckled. "Look, when we get home, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the drill. Pretend to be a doll," Terriermon sighed.

"You don't necessarily have to act like a doll. You can do whatever you want; just make sure nobody sees you move," Lily said.

"So I can watch TV?" Terriermon said.

"I might have to block the informercial channels and commercials first. Otherwise you might bother me into getting useless gym equipment, a George Foreman deluxe Platinum grill, and glow-in-the-dark Shamwows," Lily said.

"Oooh, can we get those?" Terriermon looked up at Lily with hopeful eyes.

"Do you even know what any of those things are?" Lily asked.

"No, but Henry would get them for me. If they're on TV, they must be cool," Terriermon said.

"Henry didn't let you watch much TV, did he?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"That's Henry for you," Terriermon said.

"Alright, here we are!" Lily stepped in front of an old Colonial-style house.

"So this is how the house looks like on the outside. It looks much bigger than the inside," Terriermon said.

"You've never seen the outside of the house?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Terriermon took a sip from his smoothie.

"Then how did you get inside my house?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered was that I ended up in your closet. By the way, you really need to clean that up," Terriermon said.

"If it bothers you that much, you can always clean it up for me," Lily said.

"No thanks! I like your closet the way it is!" Terriermon blurted.

"That's what I thought," Lily smirked as she opened the door to her house. She climbed up the stairs and headed to the left apartment.

"Uh, one of your weird relatives are here," Caitlyn stood by the door.

"Hello to you too," Lily made a face. "Which relative?"

"I forget...Tibby? Whatever, I don't care, just get her out of here. She's annoying me," Caitlyn hissed.

"No way! If I want her to stay, then she stays! I never complain when any of your lover-boys stop by," Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh! Why are you always so difficult?!" Caitlyn shrieked and stomped out of the apartment.

"Bye! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!" Lily slammed the door after Caitlyn.

"Lily," a petite girl with wavy, dirty-blonde hair was sitting on the couch. She reminded Lily of a fairy because she had delicate features. With Lily's big feet, big hands, wide smile, and a nose so protruding, it made Pinocchio's look like a dot, Lily felt so disproportionate and caricature-like standing next to her.

"Hey, Libby! What are you doing here? What are you doing in good ole Assachusetts?" Lily asked. She gently pushed Terriermon's head down deeper into her tote bag.

"Things were getting weird at home," Libby said.

"How? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I don't know how to-just promise you won't freak out on me," Libby started to tremble.

"If you keep saying that, I'm gonna freak out," Lily blurted.

"Wahhhhh!" Libby started to bawl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please stop crying now, okay?" Lily unsuccessfully tried to comfort her crying cousin.

"I'm _*hiccup*_ sorry _*hiccup*_, I'm just _*hiccup*_ I'll calm down, I'll calm down," Libby inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"She cries more than Takato does, and I didn't think that was possible," Terriermon said.

"What was that?" Libby stopped crying and looked around the room.

"Uh...," Lily flicked her chin.

* * *

Marcus Damon: _Uh oh! How long can Lily hide Terriermon's existence? Will Lily ever learn to be a good digimon tamer or is she going to cave in and end up buying Terriermon everything on the Home Shopping Network just so he can shut his trap? Find out__ next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!_


End file.
